Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT Wikia:Content policy
This page contains the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT Wikia's . It describes criteria and rules for all or specific types of content. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. Content criteria * All content should relate to the Nanoha franchise and its setting, specifically to the Brave Duel and the INNOCENT spin-off media. Content from other Nanoha continuities and media that is not directly relevant to INNOCENT should instead be added to the . * All content needs to be accurate. The Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT Wikia aims to provide reliable information. In particular, adding speculation and own inventions (fan fiction) to articles should be avoided. * All content needs to be verifiable. Other editors need to be able to check and verify it. * All content needs to be informative. Information which is only of interest to the writer or to other editors (as opposed to readers) should not be included in articles. * All content needs to be objective. Opinions and "my favorite"-style passages should not be added to articles. * All content needs to abide by copyright regulations. Generally, content from other sites should not be copied unless permission has been granted. Criteria for specific content Characters * All characters who have had speaking roles or were named in the canon media should have their own articles. * Dedicated lists of characters (as separate articles) are not allowed on this wiki. Devices * All Devices and Device-like constructs that have been named in canon sources should have their own articles. * Unnamed Devices should be described in their respective masters' articles, unless there is enough information on them to warrant a new article. Families * Family articles should only be created if there exist three or more articles about characters belonging to that particular family. Locations * All locations that have been featured and named in canon sources should have their own articles. Spells * All named spells featured in canon sources should have their own articles. * The only exceptions are named spells that are minor variations of another spell, in which case they should be described on its page instead. * Unnamed spells should be instead listed under Unnamed spells article. Media * All official installments of the Nanoha INNOCENT spin-off media should have their own articles. This includes anime series, mangas, films, and video games. Other media of the Nanona franchise are not included. * Each manga chapter should have its own article. Fanfiction policy * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT Wikia does not allow any fan-created materials. * Any uploaded of Nanoha characters is subject to immediate deletion. Spoiler policy * In general, the whole wiki is considered a and specific spoilers should not be marked as such in articles. * The only exception to this rule are the lead-ins to the articles, which should be kept spoiler-free, as well as the headings within the article (because of the table of contents). This does not, however, include the infobox, whose contents should be kept up to date, regardless of spoilers. See also * Editing guideline